Manhattan On the Rocks
by PearlSpear
Summary: Perla decide comprobar que tan perjudicial puede ser el alcohol para alguien, de forma cientifica por supuesto, hasta que sus compañeras se rien de ella y huye ayudada por un par de botellas. Cover by:


Manhattan On The Rocks

Esta decidida, le ha costado un tiempo de reflexión pero finalmente ha decidido que si hay que investigar el alcohol y su influencia en sus distintos grados sobre los seres vivos, no hay nadie mejor que ella para comprobarlo de primera mano, así ademas su estudio no se vera rasgado por diferencias de opiniones entre sujetos y podrá obtener datos muy beneficiosos para aumentar así su ya de por si gran "enciclopedia" del planeta tierra.

Sabe que va a necesitar ingerir grandes cantidades de este liquido, lo cual puede que sea desagradable, pero todo sea por el bien de la ciencia. Recordando haber leido un par de artículos en el periódico local sobre el whisky como bebida social, Perla se acercó a la pequeña tienda local y se proveyó de todo lo necesario.

Ahora se encuentra en el pequeño salón sentada en el sofá, con todos los productos en la mesa y haciendo recuento para comprobar que no le falte nada.

-Veamos...- Mete la punta del lápiz a la boca y comienza a pasar lista- 3 botellas de alcohol, los vasos donde sugería el autor del articulo beberlo para obtener el sabor óptimo, un pequeño recipiente con cubitos de hielo y un poco de azúcar- Cuando la gema acaba de tachar todo prepara la siguiente hoja de la carpeta y se conciencia, ahora viene la parte mas difícil, que es ingerir el alcohol. Perla transforma parte de su interior para albergar un sistema digestivo.

-Ugh- Aunque simplemente por tenerlo ya comienza a tener nauseas y a sentirse sucia.

Mientras prepara un vaso para servir el primer cóctel entran por la puerta Granate y Amatista seguidas de Steven. La gema blanca coloca tambien un pequeño cronometro a su lado y vierte el primer vaso de whisky.

-Que haces Perla?- Pregunta curioso Steven

-Estoy preparando un estudio sobre como afecta el alcohol, cuanto tarda en afectar y durante cuanto tiempo dura el efecto, ademas quiero comprobar si es cierta la teoria de que el alcohol deshinibe el miedo social de los seres racionales, y hasta qué punto puede afectar a sus relaciones sociales.- Explica su compañera, Steven la mira y despues pasa la mirada a Granate, - Quiere decir que va a comprobar cuanto tarda en afectar el alcohol a las personas y durante cuanto tiempo- Le contesta esta.

-Uuh, P haciendo algo divertido? Esto no me lo pierdo!- Dice Amatista a la vez que salta y se sienta al lado de su amiga

-Amatista! Esto no es por diversion, es un estudio cientifico y tiene un rigor y una seriedad necesarias para que no haya sesgo en los datos, lo hago por el bien de la ciencia y no por "diversion" Le contesta la gema blanca procurando infundir tono de burla en la ultima palabra

-Da lo mismo P, lo importante es ver como te emborrachas- Contesta la pequeña gema haciendo un gesto a Granate, la cual contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Perla coge la primera botella, "Whisky Black Daniels Old Special 10 años, 40 grados alcohólicos" la abre y vierte la cantidad que ponía en la receta del articulo en el vaso preparado. Lo coje y huele y apunta en la libreta, "el liquido de color crema-caramelo tiene un fuerte y característico olor a alcohol etílico, adornado con una leve fragancia dulzona, viscosidad casi nula, parecida al agua, después escribe: Sabor"

La gema traga saliva, es la primera vez que va a tomar un alimento terrestre, coge el cronometro y recuerda las instrucciones del articulo que venia en el periódico. Da un pequeño trago y un sabor dulce y fresco acaramelado le inunda la boca, da clic al cronometro y mueve brevemente el liquido esparciéndolo por su delicada boca con ayuda de su pequeña lengua, acto seguido traga. En el mismo momento en que el liquido pasa por su garganta siente una quemazón terrible y ardiente que la golpea como un puñetazo, se apoya con ambas manos sobre la mesa y tose, Steven la mira con curiosidad, Amatista esta retorciéndose a carcajadas en su lugar del sillón y Granate se ríe de forma suave.

Después de mirarles con una pizca de resentimiento y un pequeño rubor vergonzoso en las mejillas, coje su bolígrafo y escribe en la carpeta –Sabor acaramelado en boca con pequeños toques frescos, precaución: procurar que toque lo mínimo posible en la garganta o zonas de carne expuesta, dolor intenso y quemazón durante unos segundos. Cielos, quien crearia una bebida tan desagradable de tragar? Donde se supone que esta la gracia en quemarte la garganta a cada trago? Los humanos a veces me dejan sin palabras.-

-P, es normal que escueza, es la primera vez que lo pruebas-

-Vosotras lo habíais probado antes acaso?-

-Y tanto, una vez me traje una botella y Granate me pidio que le diera a probar un poco-

-Doy fe.-

-Vaya...Bueno, proseguiré con el experimento- Contesta la gema blanca, y bebe otro trago procurando que el liquido ambarino toque lo mas minimo posible su garganta, vuelve a apuntar su impresión sobre la bebida y comprueba si hay efectos por el nivel de alcohol, aunque parece que de momento ninguno.

-Hmm.. Parece que esto va para largo- Informa Perla dando otro pequeño trago

-No importa, Perla borracha? Eso si que no me lo pierdo- Contesta la gema morada, que se acerca al frigorífico y se acerca a la pequeña mesa un paquete de gaseosas

-Vulgar..- Responde su amiga, contestación que saca una breve sonrisa a Granate, el alcohol ya empieza a hacer efecto y aunque Perla no se de cuenta, ella si.

-Aaah me olvide! Hoy quede con Connie para ver Espada Solitaria V, me tengo que ir chicas! Cuidad de Perla!- Y como una exhalación Steven sale de la casa corriendo escaleras abajo.

Las copas se suceden y Perla sigue bebiendo hasta que en la botella quedan apenas tres dedos de whisky, empieza a notar una extraña sensación de ser más ligera que de costumbre y siente que sus miedos y temores desaparecen y que su preocupacion se disipa. Extrañada le pregunta a sus compañeras –esh normal sentirshe ashi despuesh de haber bebido cashi una botella?-también de da cuenta de que repercute negativamente en la capacidad del habla y procede a apuntarlo en la hoja del experimento, aunque al volver a levantar la cabeza esperando su respuesta se siente mareada.

-Si bueno, es bastante normal P, no te preocupes- Contesta la gema morada intentando contener la risa

-Y entoncesh porque te riesh de mi?- Dice mientras un rubor azulado aparece en sus mejillas

-Porque... Es inutil, no puedo mas!- contesta la gema pequeña a la vez que se cae del sofa con una sonora carcajada, que hace que Perla se averguence mas aun y aumenta el rubor, que ahora le cubre casi toda la superficie de sus mejillas y es de un color azul fuerte

-Maldita shea, eresh una vulgar, como puedesh reirte de mi cuando intento comprobar algo shientifico?!- le grita la gema blanca, Granate apoya una mano en el hombro de su compañera –Te encuentras bien?- Perla asiente con la cabeza –Shi, tengo que continuar, por el bien de mi eshtudio-

La gema roja se vuelve a recostar y la blanca acaba de vaciar la botella en el vaso, se lo bebe de un trago y después del mal momento de tragarlo se apoya sobre la mesa y apunta: "Con una botella de alcohol se experimentan mareos fuertes, acompañados de cierta sensación de ingravidez y euforia, también se experimenta.." Pero antes de acabar la frase un sonoro eructo sale por su garganta, sin darle tiempo a evitarlo o al menos enmascararlo. El rubor de sus mejillas cubre ahora casi todo su rostro y Amatista que acababa de recuperarse del anterior ataque de risa vuelve a caerse al suelo con otro aun peor

-JODER PERLA, NUNCA PENSE QUE TE OIRIA SOLTAR UNO ASI AHAHAHAHAHAAAA- Dice la pequeña gema mientras prácticamente se revuelca por todo el salón.

Perla mira a Granate, que intenta contener una pequeña carcajada tras una sonrisa burlona.

La gema blanca se siente indignada y dolida, se estan tomando un experimento tan serio en broma, incluso cuando es ella la que esta sacrificandose para llevarlo a cabo.

-Ya osh vale, shabiaish lo que iba a pashar y aun ashi no me avisashteish, shabiaish que iba a hacer el ridiculo y aun ashi osh habeish quedado para reírosh de mi! No sabeish reshpetar nada de lo que hago!- perla explota, se levanta corriendo, coge una de las botellas sin empezar y corre hacia la puerta huyendo escaleras abajo.

Granate frunce el ceño, -Amatista, esto ha dejado de ser gracioso. Ve tras ella y vigilala, que no se meta en líos.- La gema morada, que aun sigue tirada en el suelo sin poder parar de reír contesta – G espera un momento que me recupere, dios eso ha sido demasiado- La gema roja se levanta coge a su compañera por la camiseta y los pies y va hacia la puerta –En un rato no. Ahora. Si no la perderás de vista. Recuerda que esto ha sido culpa tuya.- Y lanza a a gema escaleras abajo hasta la playa.

Amatista se levanta y se sacude la arena de encima, echa una ojeada y no ve a Perla, decide dar una vuelta por el pueblo buscándola, va a la pizzería, a la tienda de frybo, al salón de recreativos...Nada, ni rastro de la gema, el cielo empieza a tomar tonos oscuros y el atardecer se va cerrando, abriendo paso a su naranja llameante a un azul mas oscuro y profundo, decide transformarse en búho y buscar desde arriba ahora que todavía hay luz, al principio le parecía gracioso, pero ahora estaba realmente preocupada, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de que algo le pudiera haber pasado a su amiga. Un destello blanco le dio en los ojos mientras sobrevolaba la playa le dio cierta idea de que quizás La gema blanca estuviera allí, conforme descendía la figura se hacia mas grande y mas clara.

Perla se encontraba tumbada en la playa, dejandose mecer por el suave movimiento de las olas, bueno, al menos lo que quedaba de ella, porque se encontraba completamente desnuda. Cosa que Amatista solo descubrió cuando bajo a su lado – P? Sabes que estas desnuda del todo? Te lo puedo ver todo...- Observo Amatista con cierto rubor en las mejillas

-Shi, lo she, parece sher que el alcohol interfiere con nuestrosh poderesh, no podemosh invocar nuestrash armas, ni nueshtra ropa ni cambiar de forma, a ver shi mañana me acuerdo y lo apunto en la hoja del exshperimento- Contesto la gema Blanca dando un pequeño trago directamente de la botella que llevaba en las manos

-Te has bebido otra media botella? P estas loca?-

-No, tengo que sheguir el exshperimento, tengo que sher sheria, es riguroshamente científico- Perla da otro trago y croquetea por la orilla cubriéndose su delicada y blanca figura de barro y arena suelta por igual, esta imagen hace aumentar el rubor de las mejillas de Amatista, que nunca había visto así a su amiga, y pensaba que nunca lo iba a hacer. La gema blanca se coloca tumbada boca abajo con el cuerpo de cintura hacia abajo dentro del agua y el restante fuera, apoyada en sus codos y mirando fijamente

A su compañera -Amatishta, pintame como a una de tus shicash franceshash- Ronronea la gema a la vez que da un pequeño trago y se le escapa una suave carcajada inocente

El rostro de amatista se cubre por completo de in morado tan intenso que si los colores pudieran quemar, este ardería. –P que dices? Estas super borracha... Oye.. Empieza a anochecer, vienes dentro? Puede ser peligroso estar fuera en ese estado...-

-No creo, eshtare un buen rato mash aqui, she reshpira una calma y una paz perfectash, ademash, volver a la casa shignificaria shoportar vueshtrash burlash, y creo que shigo shin eshtar emocionalmente preparada para eshcucharlash- Esta contestacion tan acida enfada ligeramente a la gema morada, siente que han menospreciado su aincera preocupacion, se siente dolida, y su impulsividad le hace contestar de mal forma.

-Muy bien, pues pudrete aqui P, paso de vigilarte mas- Y sale corriendo en direccion a la cabaña

-Puesh vale, ni que hubiera disho algo raro- Contesta Perla en voz baja, y vuelve a rodar por la arena

Amatista sube a la carrera los escalones y entra en el salon secandose las lagrimas en el brazo, Granate esta sentada en el sofa leyendo el periodico, cuando la oye entrar levanta la mirada y cierra el periodico

-Y bien?-

-Esta en la playa, mas borracha aun si es posible,rodando por la arena..-

La gema roja se levanta y se acerca a la ventana a observar, Perla esta en la orilla de la playa bailando ballet de forma torpe y rodando por la arena cuando tropieza y cae.

-No parece que vaya a ir muy lejos, parece divertirse y volverá cuando se le pase- vuelve al centro de la sala y mira a la gema morada

-Por mi que se quede ahí... – un par de lagrimas le caen por las mejillas mientras camina lentamente en dirección a su cuarto, Granate la detiene y le levanta la cabeza, le seca las lagrimas y le sonríe con sinceridad, -Tranquila. Es una experiencia nueva para ella. No lo dijo en serio. Ve a dormir pequeña, es tarde y ha sido un día largo para todas. Descansa y cálmate, volverá cuando se le pase la borrachera.- Le besa la cabeza y entra al templo.

-Pues vale- Responde Amatista con desgana y entra también a su cuarto, se desnuda excepto por la camiseta, su gema se ilumina y la camiseta crece hasta pasar la longitud de sus nalgas de forma escasa, se acuesta en el primer sofá que encuentra y rueda hasta encontrar la postura.

-she que tengo que hacer algo pero no she el que- Se dice para si misma la gema blanca mientras acaba la botella que tiene en las manos –She que es algo importante... Ah shi, tengo que ir a que Amatishta vea que he vuelto a casha y que eshtoy a salvo, ahora que lo piensho si que she la veía preocupada-

Perla se levanta como puede, se sacude la arena seca y se lava el barro y se encamina haciendo eses hacia la casa, tirando la botella en un contenedor de vidrio que había de paso, demostrando que ir alcoholizada no necesariamente va unido a perder el civismo. Sube pesadamente las escaleras a cuatro patas y observa a través de la puerta, todo despejado, entra despacio y sin hacer ruido llega hasta el templo y entra en su cuarto, se acerca a una charca de las que conectan su cuarto con el de Amatista y cae a través de ella torpemente, suerte que cae sobre una pila de peluches rotos, se levanta, sacude la cabeza y busca a su compañera con la mirada

Sus ojos van a parar a un pequeño par de colinas color morado que sobresalen por el bajo respaldo de un maltrecho sofá, Perla se dirige a el para encontrar a su compañera tumbada boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín y la cintura en uni de los brazos del sofá, las piernas cuelgan por el lado de fuera.

6

-Esh increíble que ashi eshte cómoda – piensa la gema blanca, la verdad es que si lo mira mas de cerca las nalgas de Amatista son completamente redondas, acerca la mano y acaricia una suavemente, con mucho mimo como si fuera algo preciado, después de acariciarlo todo muy lentamente se da cuenta de que hay una zona mucho mas suave que por alguna razón esta mojada, Nadie sabe mejor que ella lo incomodo que es estar seco por completo pero que alguna zona esté mojada, y lo que es peor aun es que esa zona se enfríe, haciendo la sensación mas incomoda aun, así que inocentemente baja la mano hasta la zona y frota suavemente para intentar secarla, la zona tiene forma ovalada y al tacto parece algo abultada, por mas que frota no consigue secarla, y lo que es mas, parece que cada vez que frota se moja mas.

Esto pone de muy mal humor a Perla, pues odia cuando alguna mancha o liquido vertido consigue superar sus habilidades de orden y limpieza, se lo toma como un reto personal y sigue frotando en círculos firmes pero suaves.

A quien no pone de mal humor en absoluto es a Amatista, pues lo que la gema blanca no sabe es que después de tanta insistencia frotando, su compañera esta al borde del extasis, la zona que Perla frota tan efusivamente, es en efecto su sexo, aunque eso es algo, que quizás por la baja luminosidad de la caverna o por el nivel de alcohol de la gema blanca, esta ultima no ha adivinado todavía. Y a la pequeña gema le corren otro tipo de pensamientos por la cabeza

"-Ah... mierda.. Nnnh... debería decírselo... Aahhh... Pero... Y si se asusta y para?... Nnf, maldita sea, porque tienes que ser tan corta P? Llevo siglos queriendo algo asi...ahh-"

Mientras intenta esconder sus jadeos y su cara completamente ruborizada en el cojin, perla ha descubierto que la zona que estaba intentando secar tiene un pequeño orificio suave y cálido que parece ser el origen de la humedad.

-Ashi que por aqui es por donde shale el liquido eh? Puesh vamosh a vaciarlo del todo, es del todo incorrecto dejar a amatishta ashi como esta-

Con cuidado introduce un par de dedos en el agujero, lentamente y con cuidado, no quiere dañar a su amiga, no sabe que puede estar tocando así que avanza con cuidado.

Cuando tiene dentro mas de la mitad de los dedos se da cuenta de que el liquido sale mas abundantemente, prueba a sacarlos y meterlos otra vez y el flujo vuelve a aumentar al ritmo de Perla. Una vez que ha dado con el método es cuestión de repetirlo, así que apoya el brazo seco sobre la espalda de su compañera y suave pero firmemente va marcando un ritmo constante con la mano encargada de librarse del liquido, hasta que descubre que si aumenta el ritmo el liquido sale con mayor abundancia.

Amatista por su parte esta intentando con todas sus fuerzas aguantar todos los gemidos que le brotan a la garganta, el tacto de su amiga es tan suave y delicado pese a no saber que hace, y aun siendo inexperta esta alcanzando niveles de placer que ella por si misma no había alcanzado nunca. Un instante después la gema morada nota un cosquilleo que va aumentando en intensidad cada vez mas hasta que finalmente llega al orgasmo, hunde la cabeza todo lo que puede en el cojín, pero ni siquiera él puede amortiguar el largo y sensual gemido de extasis de la gema. Una pequeña cantidad del mismo liquido sale con cierta fuerza mojando por completo la mano de Perla, que esta feliz por haber conseguido su objetivo, se acerca a una pequeña sabana que hay en una pila de basura, corta un trozo y seca la zona húmeda de su amiga y el resto se lo echa por encima para cubrirla, pues se ha dado cuenta de que esta temblando.

Lo que la gema blanca desconoce es que este temblor no es de frío, si no de puro y cálido placer.

Perla se acerca a su amiga, le besa la gema y la frente y sube por una pila de ropa de su compañera, parece ser que hasta la ropa la tiene dispersa por todo el espacio de su cuarto, a mitad de camino, una pequeña brisa la hace tiritar brevemente, coge la primera camiseta que encuentra tirada en la pila, aunque es varias tallas mas grande que la suya, pero razona que no se encuentra en posición de hacer ascos a nada.

Sube hasta su cuarto, sale al salón a por la ultima botella y vuelve a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que le viene a la mente es un dolor intenso de cabeza, poco a poco se va desvaneciendo hasta cierto punto, Perla no sabe que le ocurre pero la cabeza parece que le vaya a estallar, se levanta lentamente temiendo caerse. Estaba tirada en un lateral de su cuarto, con la parte de abajo metida en el agua de una de las fuentes y una botella vacía a su lado, poco a poco los recuerdos le van viniendo a la mente, el comienzo del experimento, el como sus compañeras se habían burlado de ella y ella había huido.. A partir de ese punto todo esta algo difuso, con algo de dificultad va a hacia una pared en la que hay una superficie pulida que ella suele usar como espejo, la imagen que le devuelve este la aterra.

Va malvestida con una camiseta varias tallas mas grande que la que suele llevar ella, por este motivo uno de los hombros se le descuelga hasta la mitad del bíceps, no lleva nada de ropa en la parte de abajo, en la camiseta se puede ver un hombre con gafas de sol y un conjunto de letras que quieren hacerse pasar por barba, las letras dicen "Sharp Dressed Men", donde ha visto ella esa camiseta? Le suena muchísimo pero no acaba de ubicarla entre sus recuerdos, los martillazos que suenan en sus oidos no se lo permiten, consigue concentrarse lo justo para iluminar su gema y materializa unos pantalones como los que suele llevar normalmente, por la parte de arriba no se preocupa mucho, al fin y al cabo la camiseta es cómoda.

Se acerca a la botella y la recoge del suelo, cuando esta comprobando si está vacía del todo escucha una voz desde una de las charcas que conectan su cuarto con el de amatista.

-Perla, soy Granate. puedo pasar? Estas presentable?.-

Granate? Claro, ella sabrá que ocurrió ayer y me lo podrá contar.

-Por supuesto, pasa.-

La gema salta al cuarto de Perla desde el pequeño charco de donde habia pedido permiso, se acerca a ella y le peina maternalmente el pelo.

-Te encuentras bien?. Recuerdas algo de ayer?-

La gema blanca se acaricia las sienes –Pues no mucho la verdad, a partir del momento en que salí corriendo por la puerta recuerdo muy poco, lo ultimo que recuerdo es coger la ultima botella y volverme a mi cuarto-

En la cara de Granate se veía la típica sonrisa que ponía ella cuando quería decir discretamente "Yo si se lo que ha pasado y ha sido muy divertido"

Perla suspira suavemente –Vale, cuentame todas las locuras que hice anoche.. – se atreve a pedir, esperandose lo peor.

-Por supuesto. Pero primero vamos a acomodarnos en el salón. La historia es larga.-

Su compañera asiente y abre la puerta con calma pasando delante de la Gema roja.

Ambas se sientan en el salon y Granate empieza su relato. –Veras, despues de acabar la primera botella, huiste. Te fuiste corriendo con otra en la mano porque malinterpretaste a Amatista. Al parecer...- La gema intenta contener una pequeña sonrisa- Estuviste bañandote desnuda en la orilla del mar-

La cara de perla en ese momento se ruborizó de golpe –Que yo que?...No me veria nadie verdad? Estas segura de que nadie me vio verdad?- Contesta La gema casi entrando en panico.

-Tranquila. A la hora que era no habia nadie en la playa.-

Una idea relampagueó por la mente de Perla – Y Steven?..-

-Steven durmió ayer con greg, fui a visitarlo cuando saliste a refrescar tus ideas y le pedí que le recogiera de casa de Connie y que durmiera con el esta noche si era posible.-

-Vaya...-

La puerta del tempo se abre en ese momento y Amatista aparece con la misma camiseta de la noche anterior, la melena revuelta y su cara destila felicidad, por lo menos hasta el momento en que sus ojos se cruzan con los de perla, en el cual por orden su expresión pasa de la felicidad a la incomodidad, de ahí a una ligera vergüenza, y por ultimo se ruboriza de golpe y saluda a su amiga –Buenos días P... Jeje...-

-Buenos días Amatista, espero no haberte avergonzado mucho ayer, tu recuerdas que pasó anoche? Dice Granate que estuviste cuidando de mi, te lo agradezco, no se que habría hecho si llega a ocurrirme algo vergonzoso...Oye de que estas tan avergonzada? –

-Pues... Veras P... Esa camiseta es mía... Así que imagina...- El rubor en las mejillas de Amatista aumenta mas aun si es que es posible

El recuerdo concreto del momento con la gema pequeña la noche anterior le llego de golpe, desbloqueado por las ultimas palabras de su amiga. –Entonces, ayer yo te ... A ti? Mientras dormías?- Mientras pronuncia la frase el color de sus mejillas va oscureciendo también

-Si...- Contesta Amatista sacando la lengua de forma inocente. Para buscar una confirmación la gema blanca mira a Granate, solo para encontrarla con una expresion picaresca de pura diversión.

-Asi que si lo hice... vaya... Lo siento?...- Siente el suave toque de Granate en un hombro

-Mas que ella seguro que no.-

FIN


End file.
